For many types of ladders, including extension, combination, and sectional ladders, it is useful to have a leveler at the bottom of one leg or both legs. The leveler effectively adjusts the length of the bottom of the leg so that the ladder will go straight up from uneven ground or from different treads in a staircase. For safety, levelers are preferably securely bolted to the rails of the ladder or a static portion of the leveler may be integral with the leg of the ladder.
For ladders that are often used without a leveler, it is undesirable to have the extra weight of the levelers always present. Although levelers have been designed that quickly attach to rungs of a ladder or slip over the bottoms of the rails to achieve a quick attachment and release feature, these attachments are not sufficiently secure and include protrusions that catch on objects, damaging the object or the protrusion or creating a hazard.